


Whatever It Is We Do

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, fanmixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Fun fanmix originally posted to 8tracks in 2014 and recently reposted to Playmoss in 2017.





	Whatever It Is We Do

**Author's Note:**

> The 8tracks player is embedded, and the Playmoss link is here: https://playmoss.com/en/womanofaction/playlist/whatever-it-is-we-do

[whatever it is we do](http://8tracks.com/woman-of-action/whatever-it-is-we-do?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [woman of action](http://8tracks.com/woman-of-action?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
